villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deathfist
Stan Lee, also known as Deathfist, is a recurring villain in 2000 AD comic strip Judge Dredd. He is a expert martial artist and is one of the villains to ever beat Judge Dredd into unconscious. Biography Origins Stan Lee was born in the Radlands of Ji (Radioactive wasteland in post-war China) and was trained by outlaw Fighting Heart Kwoon and is a deadly martial artist and assassin. Beating Judge Dredd The first time he arrived in the Big Meg, after assassinating his target, Judge Dredd tries to apprehend and arrest him but Lee easily beats him until he's unconscious, then he successfully escapes from Mega-City One. Rematch About a year later, In Mega-City One Chinatown, Stan Lee returns to assassinate his target but he ends up being surrounded by Judges. Dredd, remembering what happened in his first encounter, gives Lee a rematch in order to prove to the masses that a Judge is not to be messed with and ends defeating Lee and he get's imprisoned. Escape to Hondo City (Japan) Years later Stan Lee manages to escape from Mega-City One and put's Judge Giant Jr. into intensive care. He then proceeds to Hondo City where Dredd, with Shimura and Aiko Inaba manage to recapture Lee and Shimura cuts off his left hand in retaliation for killing his girlfriend twenty years ago and giving Shimura his distinctive scars. The Big Bang It turn's out Stan Lee has daughter named Yin Mie who arrives in Mega-City One to rescue Lee from his imprisonment and then using their abilities destroy the universe via the time rip in the Undercity. Lee manages to master the power of 'Black Chi' regenerating his left hand and granting him vast mystical powers but it also drove him completely insane. Fortunately, a supervillain names Tempest manages to push Lee into the time rip and in absolute rage, struck out and completely annihilating Stan Lee but causing the Big Bang. Personality A very angry and aggressive man, Stan Lee is a man with a serious anger problem and tends to resolve his problems using his fists. He's also a psychopathic assassin since he mercilessly kills his targets and everyone who get's in his way. Ironically though, his extreme anger is one of the main reasons the Big Bang happened. Physical Appearance Stan Lee was a muscular man from China. He had black hair and brown eyes, across his chest was several Chinese characters. Power and Abilities Stan Lee is a complete master at martial arts where he can beat almost everyone (including Judge Dredd the first time) without too much difficulty. He also is at peak psychical conditioning, easily snapping other people's neck. After mastering the power of 'Black Chi', he had vast supernatural powers but most of it was unexplored and unexplained. Gallery Judge Dredd cover art.jpg Stan Lee.jpg Trivia *Lee shares his name with the comic author and editor Stan Lee and shares his last name with Bruce Lee. *Lee killed over 172 people. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Assassins Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychics Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Criminals Category:Paranormal Category:Thugs